You make me complete
by Pink Potter
Summary: Hermione não pensa em nada que não seja seus estudos de medibruxa, mas Harry precisa mostrar a ela que na vida há muito mais que livros e obrigações... Ele só tem uma noite, será que vai conseguir tirar Hermione dessa barreira que ela mesmo criou!


**You make me complete**

Estava sozinha em seu apartamento no centro de Londres, Hermione Granger tinha 22 anos, tinha olhos cor de mel e cabelos castanhos lanzudos abaixo do ombro. Nunca ligara muito para a aparência ou para as opiniões alheias, para ela havia coisas mais importantes que isso, como o conhecimento e as obrigações que adquirimos com passar do tempo... Por isso, dedicava-se integralmente ao curso superior que fazia, estava quase concluindo e muito em breve seria uma medi-bruxa formada.

Olhou a sua volta, livros e pergaminhos espalhados em sua cama, era sábado a noite e na segunda-feira haveria uma prova importante. Contudo, Hermione não precisava daquela noite de estudo, estava mais que preparada para a avaliação, certamente tiraria a nota máxima, como sempre acontecia em todos seus exames; mas ela não aceitara o convite de Harry para sair, alegando que precisava estudar. E isso realmente aconteceria, se alguém não batesse à sua porta.

_I lived my life in shadow  
Never the sun on my face_

"Um minuto" - ela pediu enquanto caminhava até a porta, estava completamente desarrumada, os cabelos presos num coque frouxo, uma pantufa de ursinho nos pés. Olhou pelo olho mágico e não ficou surpresa ao ver quem estava ali.

"Não aceito um não como resposta" - Harry falou quando ela abriu a porta.

"Pensei que tivesse aceitado" - Hermione respondeu dando espaço para que ele entrasse no apartamento.

"Claro que não, vejo que está até arrumada" - ele brincou.

"Certamente, só preciso pegar minha bolsa" - ela respondeu ironicamente.

"Qual é, Mione! É só uma noite" - ele alegou sentando-se no sofá, Hermione sentou ao lado dele.

"Eu não posso, preciso realmente estudar".

"Até parece! Eu sei muito bem que você sabe tudo que precisa para tirar a nota máxima do teste"! - Harry a encarou.

"OK, é que eu não estou a fim de sair"! - ela confessou.

"Você nunca está Hermione, toda vez inventa uma desculpa! Você precisa sair, se divertir um pouco! Não há mal algum nisso, sabia"?

"Eu estou bem assim, você sabe que nunca gostei muito de festas" - ela encostou sua cabeça no sofá, e Harry deu um suspiro.

_It didn´t seem so sad, though  
I figured that was my place  
_

"Olha pra você Mione, tem 22 anos e fica aqui trancafiada nesse apartamento só estudando, há tanta coisa na vida além dessas quatro paredes, não gostaria que se arrependesse quando olhasse para trás e percebesse que sua vida passou e você não aproveitou" - Harry disse, Hermione o encarou – "Há tanta coisa, Mione..."

"Tanta coisa o quê"?

"Que eu gostaria de te mostrar" - Harry sorriu, fazendo-a sorrir também, ao mesmo tempo em que seu coração disparava.

"Você acha que eu iria gostar"?

"Tenho certeza" - ele respondeu.

"Espera eu trocar de roupa"? - ela perguntou.

"Só não demore, eu só tenho uma noite, não é mesmo"? - Harry falou, enquanto Hermione caminhava até seu quarto.

Como já havia tomado banho, ela apenas trocou de roupa, vestiu uma calça preta e uma blusa marrom manga longa e foi até o espelho, "Não, hoje será diferente, Hermione!", disse a si mesma, então voltou ao guarda-roupa e escolheu outra roupa. Pegou uma saia jeans acima do joelho e uma blusinha lilás de alcinha. "Pronto, bem melhor! Agora vou dar um jeito nesse cabelo!", ela falou olhando para o espelho.

Pegou sua varinha, mas precisou lembrar qual eram as palavras para conseguir o efeito que ela queria... Depois de alguns minutos, acabou lembrando e o resultado foi um cabelo com macio com cachos definidos caídos abaixo de seu ombro. Deu um sorriso, "O que será que o Harry vai dizer quando me ver? Não que isso importe... Somos apenas amigos, é claro que ele não se importa com a minha aparência!", pensou Hermione. Depois de passar um batom claro nos lábios e calçar a sandália, foi até a sala.

"Demorei"? - perguntou aproximando-se dele, Harry estava olhando o céu na pequena varanda da sala.

"Até que não" - ele respondeu virando-se para Hermione, só agora ele notou o quanto ela estava diferente – "Você está linda"!

"Obrigada" - ela deu um sorriso envergonhado, suas bochechas coraram com o elogio.

_Now I´m bathed in light  
Something just isn´t right_

"Vamos"? - ele perguntou.

"Claro, mas... Para aonde"? - ela perguntou.

"Qualquer lugar" - Harry respondeu – "Vamos viver de verdade"! - ela sorriu, Harry estendeu a mão, Hermione hesitou, mas acabou aceitando aquele gesto novo dele, afinal eram apenas amigos. 'Amigos também andam de mãos dadas, não andam?', perguntou-se mentalmente enquanto saiam do apartamento.

Eles foram de carro, apesar de bruxo, Harry adotou aquele gesto trouxa, e Hermione não se incomodou, depois que tirou sua carteira de motorista ele sempre que podia usava seu carro. A noite estava agradável naquele momento, por isso os vidros estavam abertos, o que fazia os cabelos dela voarem. Harry a olhou com carinho, sorriu ao vê-la ali ao seu lado, sempre convidava Hermione para sair, quase nunca aceitava, exceto quando ele insistia para valer.

Hermione fechou os olhos para sentir o vento em seu rosto, era uma sensação maravilhosa que não sentia há tempos... Talvez Harry tivesse razão, talvez estivesse realmente deixando sua vida passar sem aproveitar cada momento. Abriu os olhos e fitou o amigo, de vez em quando Harry a olhava e sorria... 'Ele mudou tanto, depois que derrotou Voldemort, Harry é outro, foi como se tivessem tirado o mundo de suas costas!', ela pensou.

"Você fica ainda mais linda quando sorri, sabia"? - ele disse olhando-a por um momento, depois voltando sua atenção para a estrada.

"Ah claro, com um pouco de maquiagem todo mundo fica linda"! - Hermione falou.

"Eu não disse que você precisava disso para ficar bonita, afinal você consegui ser linda até de cabelos bagunçados e uma pantufa de ursinho" - ele piscou – "Eu disse que você fica mais linda que é quando sorri"!

"Harry" - ela virou, enquanto sentia seu rosto esquentar, por que Harry estava falando aquelas coisas?

"Bom... Não posso negar que também fica linda quando está envergonhada" - ele continuou.

"E quando eu fico feia, hein"?

"Nunca" - Harry respondeu normalmente, Hermione o olhou confusa, mas tudo que ele fez foi sorrir para ela.

_I´m under your spell  
How else could it be  
Anyone would notice me?  
_

"Chegamos" - ele falou enquanto parava o carro, estavam em frente a um restaurante – "Imagino que ficastes estudando o dia todo, então deve estar com fome"!

"Bastante" - ela confessou.

"Vamos lá" - Harry lhe sorriu novamente, quando desceram do carro ele segurou sua mão novamente.

O jantar foi maravilhoso, eles conversaram e sorriram juntos, a companhia de Harry sempre fora magnífica na opinião de Hermione, mas de alguma maneira ela não se permitia ficar ao seu lado o tempo todo depois que terminaram Hogwarts. 'Sempre teve medo de apaixonar por ele, não é verdade? Claro... Seria tão fácil isso acontecer, mas ao mesmo tempo tão difícil de ser um sentimento correspondido!', ela pensava enquanto o fitava, o sorriso dele, os olhos dele, o jeito dele... Harry que sempre fora o garoto ideal para Hermione, agora se tornara o homem ideal! Mas algo além da amizade era praticamente impossível, 'Harry jamais me veria como uma mulher de verdade, para ele eu sempre serei sua melhor amiga, quase irmã...', ela continuou seu pensamento.

Quando deixaram o restaurante, Harry a levou para uma boate. Hermione até que tentou evitar, mas ele foi irredutível! Dançariam bastante aquela noite, isso faria bem a ela, de acordo com Harry. Assim que entraram, avistaram alguns conhecidos, os quais cumprimentaram rapidamente, pois Harry queria levá-la logo para a pista de dança.

"Harry" - ela tentou falar, mas a música estava muito alta, então ela teve que gritar no ouvido dele – "Harry, eu não danço muito bem"!

"Não pode ser pior que eu" - ele gritou de volta no ouvido dela, o que provocou um arrepio nela. Músicas agitadas tocaram sucessivamente, no inicio teve vergonha, mas acabou se envolvendo na empolgação de Harry e dançou ao seu lado. Eles sorriam enquanto inventavam passos novos e malucos, pareciam duas crianças se divertindo muito.

_It´s magic, I can tell  
How you´ve set me free  
Brought me out so easily_

Quando já não agüentavam mais dançar, sentaram-se para tomar alguma coisa, estavam cansados e suados, ainda riam dos passos inventados enquanto bebiam para se refrescar. Então uma música mais lenta começou a tocar, Hermione suspirou aliviada por não estar na pista de dança, assim não corria o risco de dançar aquele tipo de música com Harry, o que seria bastante constrangedor depois dos pensamentos que vieram a sua mente durante toda aquela noite.

"Vamos dançar novamente" - Harry perguntou já de pé, com aquela carinha de pidão. 'Você não ajuda, não é Harry? Como eu posso evitar me apaixonar se você é tão fofo assim?', perguntou-se mentalmente.

"Eu estou cansa..." - ela ia responder, mas ele já estava arrastando-a para a pista de dança.

"Amanhã eu deixo você descansar o quanto quiser, hoje não" - ele respondeu colocando as mãos na cintura dela e a puxando para perto de si. Hermione respirou fundo, depois o enlaçou seu pescoço e apoiou sua cabeça em seu ombro.

Dançaram lentamente aquela música, sentir a respiração dele em seu pescoço não estava colaborando, fazia seu corpo estremecer a todo momento. Mas era uma sensação tão boa... Estar daquele jeito, com Harry era a melhor coisa do mundo para ela. Seu abraço era reconfortante e protetor, seu sorriso encantador, e seu jeito de ser... Perfeito! 'Droga, você está apaixonada por ele! Maravilha... Apaixonada pelo melhor amigo!', ela concluiu em pensamento.

_I saw a world enchanted  
Spirits and charms in the air  
I always took for granted  
I was the only one there  
But your power shone  
Brighter than any of I´ve known_

Quando a música terminou, Hermione o olhou constrangida, seu rosto estava ruborizado, seu coração batia acelerado, mas Harry permanecia tranqüilo, sempre com um sorriso nos lábios, o que a deixava ainda mais confusa. Ele então segurou sua mão novamente e a guiou para fora da boate, depois seguiram até o carro.

"Há algum lugar mais que você queira me levar"? - ela perguntou ao entrar.

"Sim, na verdade é o que mais quero que você veja" - Harry respondeu enquanto ligava o carro.

"E que lugar é esse"?

"É uma surpresa, espere só mais alguns minutos" - ele pediu.

"OK" - Hermione lhe sorriu.

Harry então começou dirigir, o trajeto foi silencioso, mas vez ou outra trocavam olhares cúmplices, de alguma maneira Hermione sabia que a surpresa tinha algo a ver com ela, e estava curiosa para descobrir o que era. Como Harry falou, não demoraram a chegar ao local que ele desejava, ao descer do carro Hermione olhou boquiaberta o que seus olhos lhe mostravam.

"Harry..." - ela ainda contemplava a casa a sua frente, enquanto Harry se aproximava dela.

"Casa de andar, paredes brancas, portas e janelas azuis - ele falava, Hermione o olhou emocionada" - Um jardim de margaridas na entrada da casa, e uma garagem para o querido habito trouxa de dirigir.

"Você ainda lembra"? - ela perguntou.

"Cada detalhe, Mione" - Harry segurou sua mão naquele momento – "Você vai ver que está tudo como você falou que queria".

"Mas... Eu... Não pensei que..." - ela estava completamente estupefata.

Há alguns anos atrás, se não estava errada, em seu sétimo ano, quando as coisas ficaram difíceis depois da morte de Dumbledore, numa conversa com Harry, Hermione falara sobre o que imaginara para seu futuro... Se tudo desse certo, e Voldemort fosse derrotado, ela disse que queria ser uma medi-bruxa, encontrar um amor de verdade que a completasse e a fizesse feliz, casar com ele e viver numa casa branca de andar, com portas e janelas azuis, um jardim de margaridas à frente, uma garagem... Sem contar em outras coisas que ela falara num momento de total desesperança em relação ao futuro, jamais imaginou que Harry fosse lembrar daquelas palavras que agora julgara bobas.

"Eu venci Voldemort há dois anos Hermione, mas você não tem me permitido concretizar aqueles seus desejos" - Harry falou em seu ouvido, fazendo-a estremecer.

"Harry..." - ela ia falar algo, mas ele o impediu.

"Shh" - colocou seu dedo sobre os lábios dela – "Não diga nada ainda"!

"Tudo bem" - Hermione sorriu, finalmente estava começando a entender o que ele esteve planejando aquele tempo todo.

_I´m under your spell  
Nothing I can do_

_You just took my soul with you  
You worked your charm so well  
Finally, I knew  
Everything I dreamed was true  
You make me believe..._

"Venha comigo" - Harry pediu, e caminharam de mãos dadas em direção à casa, ao abrir a porta, ele ligou as luzes e Hermione observou tudo ao seu redor – "Bom... Algumas coisas que mesmo tive que pensar... Você não me disse exatamente tudo que queria".

"Pra mim está tudo mais que perfeito" - ela confessou fazendo-o sorrir de felicidade. Havia uma sala de jantar, de estar e uma cozinha no primeiro andar, os quais eram maravilhosos – "Tudo aqui é tão lindo"!

"Você não viu nada ainda" - Harry falou e a guiou até o andar de cima. Havia três suítes, um quarto e um banheiro ali, ele foi mostrando cada um deles, até que chegou em um que ele parou antes de entrar – "Aqui é a suíte principal".

Harry então abriu a porta, era um quarto amplo, uma cama de casal grande no meio, duas poltronas próximas à cama, guarda-roupas e uma escrivaninha. Ele mostrou também o banheiro, no qual havia uma banheira branca redonda, tudo parecendo ter acabado de ser feito. Depois, foram juntos para uma pequena varanda que havia no quarto e olharam para o céu, a lua era minguante, rodeada de estrelas que brilhavam intensamente.

Mione - Harry a chamou, e ela o olhou no fundo de seus olhos verdes, os quais nunca lhe pareceram tão sinceros e apaixonantes. Seu coração voltou a acelerar... - Voldemort está morto, o mundo está a salvo há muito tempo, mas você parece não querer realizar seus desejos...

"Mas eu estou estudando..." - ela se defendeu.

"Mas você abandonou os outros e se entregou integralmente a esse objetivo, esqueceu os outros"? - ele perguntou.

"Não, não os esqueci" - ela baixou as vistas, mas Harry levantou seu queixo e a fez encara-lo novamente.

"Ser uma medi-bruxa, você praticamente já é".

"Verdade" - ela confirmou.

"Agora você já tem a casa dos seus sonhos" - ele continuou.

"É minha"?

"Toda sua" - Harry sorriu.

"Pelo visto agora só falta um desejo" - Hermione falou com um pequeno sorriso.

"Tem certeza"?

"Harry, eu não tenho um namorad..." - ela foi interrompida por um beijo, Harry tocou seus lábios e a beijou intensamente, fazendo-a ir às nuvens naquele momento.

"Um amor de verdade que a complete e lhe faça feliz" - ele disse quando finalizou o beijo – "Você também já tem isso, Mione"!

"Tenho"? - perguntou inocentemente.

"Tem, porque do mesmo jeito que eu lhe completo, você também me completa e me faz feliz" - Harry falou.

"Você é um pouco convencido, sabia"? - ele a abraçou.

"Realista, meu amor" - ele beijou seu pescoço.

"Por que demorou tanto"?

"Precisava ter certeza dos seus sentimentos..." - ele pausou – "E também precisava construir nossa casa".

"Agora é nossa, é"? - ela perguntou sorrindo.

"Não quer que seja"?

"Eu adoraria, de verdade" - Hermione então o beijou – "Eu te amo, Harry"!

"Eu também te amo, Hermione e agora eu posso te fazer feliz como sempre desejei"!

"Desculpe ter me fechado daquele jeito" - ela falou – "Não era fácil ter você por perto e evitar me apaixonar por você! Se não correspondesse aos meus sentimentos..."

"Tudo bem, vejo que não conseguiu mesmo" - Harry sorriu – "Quer casar comigo"?

"Sim, eu te amo Harry... Eu tentei, mas não deu para evitar" - ela confessou.

"Que bom que não conseguiu" - ele falou – "Eu te amo, Hermione"! - e a beijou mais uma vez...

_I break with every swell  
Lost in ecstasy  
Spread beneath my Willow tree  
You make me complete...  
_

FIM!

N/A: Oiee, taí mais uma songfic minha p vcs, ehehehhehe, sei q ta meio bobinha, mas eu achei essa música, "Under your spell", e ela é tão lindinha que eu acabei fazendo a song, a música não está toda aqui naum, usei apenas algumas partes, mas quem quiser ouvi-la eu recomendo, ehehehhehee! Eu curti muito escrever essa fic, espero que vcs gostem dela... : ) Mas se sei lá, ela tiver ruim, peço desculpas antecipadas, oks: ) Agradeço tb a quem ler, comentar e votar na fic! Brigada! Bjaum a todos! PinkPotter : )


End file.
